Memories
by musicismylife42
Summary: Zack's in the hospital, and Cody can't sleep. They both remember the memories they had together while Zack waits to see if he will die or not. Crappy summary, I know. ZackxCody, Yaoi. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life. It is so sad.

Well, I wrote most of this over a long car drive to Cincinnati. So, I hope you like it! My hand was killing me after word, so I'll try not to write with my hand next time.

MEMORIES

Times are being wasted. That is what Zack thought as he lay in a bed at the hospital, knowing that it might be the end. Cody was probably not going to care at all. After all, if Zack died, Cod would get all his things. Zack's heart felt broken as he remembered all the times they had been together.

Cody lay awake, staring at the ceiling as if in a trance. He had never wanted to be separated from Zack. And now Zack was in the fucking hospital, withering away like a rose. They had found out that Zack had some incurable disease and the doctors were not sure if he was going to live or die. Cody was hoping he would live. He never wanted to be far away from his brother for a long time. He would kill himself if he needed to. Mr. Moesby would be very happy if that happened. Or would he? Anyway, Zack was staying at the hospital for the night. In the morning they would be running some tests on him and then give him the results. It was then that Cody realized they couldn't be separated, and for a very good reason. He would leave first thing in the morning. He knew he had a chance to tell Zack his true feelings. It might have been stupid, but Cody had to tell Zack how he felt. Otherwise, he would just… die. Cody got hardly any sleep that night as he thought of the memories.

The memories were like photographs in their minds that wouldn't fade away. Cody couldn't forget anything, he had a photographic mind. But that wasn't the point. There was one time when Zack dared Cody to eat a snail, and even though he didn't want to, Cody ate a snail. He told Zack it wasn't as gross as some people thought it was. He knew why the French liked it so much. Or the time when they were at the zoo and Zack almost got attacked by an orangutan because Zack made fun of its species. Cody had laughed so hard his lung felt like it was going to burst.

Sooner than expected, it was morning. The sun was blaring into Cody's eyes. He figured he must have dozed off thinking of the good times he had with his twin. He quickly got up, dressed, and left Kerri a note. Then he ran out the door without eating anything for breakfast.

Zack was wondering if anyone was willing to see him before it was test time. Then he heard the door open, and he opened his eyes.

What he saw was beautiful. Its name was Cody Martin. Wait, did Zack just call his brother beautiful? Zack was confused, and he decided to tell Cody that.

"Cody? What the hell are you doing in the hospital at 7 in the morning?" Zack asked, still confused about his brother's behavior. "I mean, won't mom be wondering where you are?"

"I left her a note telling her I went to see you. Besides, I came to tell you something I wanted to tell you for a long time. I just… never had the courage to tell you. There were so many people, and they would hate me if they heard."

"Well, what is it that you want to tell me? You better hurry up, the doctors will be getting me soon." Zack said, and he was answered by his brother's lips closing onto his.

When they were removed, Cody said,

"Zack… I'm in love with you. I know you might think I'm crazy and I'm stupid, but it's the truth, and I had to tell you when you were alone." Cody started to cry, and Zack could see why he had been so upset over the past few days. Zack, however, had noticed that Cody was holding something behind his back. It looked like… maybe a book? Zack wanted to say something to cheer his twin up, but nothing came to mind. And the things that did come to mind were stupid and corny. So he decided to ask about the object behind his back.

"Say, Cody, what's that thing you're holding behind your back?" Zack asked.

"Oh this?" Cody held it up. "Its just a scrapbook of the memories I shared with you, Zack." The door opened, and in walked the doctors.

"We need to test on this boy now. If you are related to him in any way, please follow us." One doctor said.

"Can't you see the resemblance?" Cody asked. The doctor studied them for a minute.

"My god! You're twins!" He exclaimed. Cody nodded.

"Took you long enough to figure out." Cody said under his breath. He followed the doctors.

The room he was led to had a sofa, chairs, and a TV in it. It also had some bookshelves with every kind of book there is, magazines, and gaming systems.

"Holy shit." Cody said, staring at the room in amazement.

"This is the room where you are to stay until we return." The doctor said, and he followed the rest of his friends out another door at the end of the room where it was blank. There was even a refrigerator.

"This is awesome! But it would be even better if Zack was here with me." Cody said out loud, but to himself. Just then, his phone started ringing.

"Dance dance, we're falling apart…" Cody answered it.

"Hello?" He asked into the receiver.

"Cody where the hell are you dammit?" Kerri asked. Well, she screamed.

"I left a note for you. Besides, its good I'm here. Zack needed someone to get the results before he did, and it had to be someone related to him. And since we are twins and I am related to him, I have to know the news first. But I will call you once I get the results. I didn't want to make you worry, so I decided to leave you a note. At least I am responsible, unlike you."

"What did you say?"  
"Mom, there were dishes everywhere last night. Most of them were yours. Some of them were Zack's, and none of them were mine. I spent at least an hour and a half cleaning up after you guys." Cody said. He heard the heavy breathing stop. A good sign. At least he thought so. It was in the movies. But suppose movies lied to you about everything? Wait, that wouldn't make sense. Then movie wouldn't be here in the world. Or would they? It was Cody's turn to be confused about something. Then he heard the door open, and told Kerri he would call her back. He hung up, and saw the doctor standing in front of him.

"So, how is he?" Cody asked. The doctor looked disappointed.

"He will be fine for now, but in 4 years he will die on this day. That is what the results are." The doctor said. Now Cody knew why he was looking disappointed.

"Can he come home?" Cody asked. The doctor nodded. The door opened again, but this time it was Zack who walked into the room.

"Cody!" Zack cried. The doctor left the room. Once they were sure he was gone where he couldn't hear or see them, they started kissing like there was no tomorrow. Cody grabbed Zack's hair, while Zack just relaxed. He realized that it wasn't so bad being a gay guy. In fact, he quite liked it. He hoped this happiness would never end.

"Hey Cody?" Zack asked when they stopped.

"Yea?" Cody asked.   
"Can we look at that scrapbook you made?" Cody nodded, and took it out. He opened it.

Inside it where pictures and little captions of them together. Zack laughed when he saw the picture of the orangutan attacking him.

As they looked, they hadn't heard their mother walk in the room. She saw what they were doing, and smiled. They had finally settled their differences and had become best friends… or maybe more.

THE END

Well, I hope you liked it! I got this idea when I was watching a TV show. It had an episode similar to my fic here. It had this boy who was in love with his best friend, but he knew he would die soon. So he tried to find a cure for his disease, but there was none. It was cancer, and he knew there would be no cancer cure yet. But he tried to mix ingredients up so he could be with his friend a little longer. Well, once again, I hope you enjoyed this fic! Please review!


End file.
